Buscando un Poco de Amor
by BabySoul
Summary: Es un Song-fic con varias canciones q me gustan...Tifa se ve en la dificil tarea de confesar su amor...como lo hara? el le correspondera?averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!...Esto es Solo una Idea Loka q me dio con escribir...Estoy comenzando asi q poco a poco ire mejorando...si me dejan reviews ps sera mas sencillo mejorar...Espero les guste

oJo...Ni las canciones ni los personajes de FFVII me pertenecen... :( ...

1er Cap.

--Buscando Un Poco de Amor--

--Shakira--

Realmente, estaba cansada. Se habia convertido en el fantasma que odiaba ver en las demas mujeres. Esas mismas que eran esclavas de su destino. Ese destino que ellas mismas a habian formado. Talvez no por que querian, tal vez por que el que ellas querian asi lo queria. ¿Compicado no? Pero asi era.

_Hoy es un dia de aquellos._

_En el que miro al cielo,_

_Tratando de desifrar el que estes_

_De vez en cuando lejos_

_Y de vez en cuando cerca._

_Unas veces subir y otras caer._

Ellla tambien era esclava de ese que amaba. ¿La diferencia? El nisiquiera se daba cuenta. ¿Qué si como se sentia? FATAL. Pero que podia hacer. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como para ser eso que odiaba ser. Lo amaba con la fuerza de ese mismo asco que le daba ser eso. Ese era un gran problema.

Para ella, no existia tiempo ni espacio cuando el le dedicaba una de esas pocas sonrisas que la derretian por completo. No entendia su conducta, de eso a que nunca pudiera confesarle su amor. El era tan serio y resevado, tan dulce y tan protector, tan…"Ahh"….la protegía por su promesa, pero aveces ella sentia que tal vez…o tal vez no…

_Y yo,_

_Tan pronto te me acerca_

_No respondo de mis actos_

_Siento que aquí voy_

_De odiarte y a quererte de principio_ _a fin_

_Buscando un poco de amor…_

Que ironia. Pensaba en eso las 24 horas al dia y nunca encontraba una respuesta. Solo sabía que lo amaba. A decir verdad lo otro ni le importaba. Ella queria estar siempre con el. Que el la mirara y cuando ella dijera "te amo", el le respondiera "y yo". Mas sin embargo eso no podia ser. Habia un recuerdo de por medio. Y para colmo el recuerdo era de una mujer. Su amiga o tal vez su amor. Y nisiquiera podia sentir odio ni rencor hacia ella, esos sentimientos que lograban tranquilizar a las mujeres que les tocaba casos similares. Ella la extrañaba tambien, la queria tambien. Era su amiga tambien.

Uff…era como si el destino no quisiera que ella fuera feliz con el. O tal vez el destino no queria que ella sufriera pensando en algo que sencillamente jamas podria suceder. Más sin embargo lo amaba. Y no importaba. Buscaria, rogaria, un poco de amor.

_Buscando un poco de amor…._

--Re-Mix!!--

--Quiero Conocerte--

--Jessy & Joy--

_Nos conocemos hace algun tiempo atrás_

_Y he visto en ti lo que nunca vi en nadie más_

Esa nueva mañana se habia despertado con las mismas preguntas, pero habia una diferencia.

Hoy seria el gran dia. Hoy le diria que lo amaba, lo amaba desde que lo conocio. Desde que eran niños y jugaban a las escondidas. Que cuando jugaban al arroz con leche no le vantaba el dedo por que era el a quien iba a señalar y tenia miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar. Hoy seria el dia que le diria que cuando la llamo aquella noche al pozo sintio que su corazon estallaba. Penso que talvez le diria lo que ella queria escuchar. Mas sin embargo dijo le que su corazon no podia soportar. Ella le conocia. Sabía su determinacion, su fortaleza, su madurez, su cariño a pesar de que no lo demostraba. Pero habian muchas cosas que no conocia de el. Y eso le gustaba.

_Quiero que sepas ahora mismo la verdad._

_Que mientras más te he conocido _

_Te desconosco mas y mas._

_Eres más de lo que pienso_

_Mucho, mucho más._

Le encantaba el hecho de que a cada paso el camino se hacia mas largo. No sabia por que pero sabia que si era asi iria descubriendo cosas maravillosas que no dejarian de sorprenderla dia tras dia. Tenia la impresion de que una vida con el seria completamente una eternidad. Por eso habia que empezar ya. Se habia puesto lo mas bonito que tenia. Estaba lista. Le diria que lo queria conocer.

_Quiero conocerte_

_Dejame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriendote._

_Bueno Hasta aqui el primer Capi...Es mas o menos una introduccion...en el proximo ya comienzan los dialogos y la historia en si...Espero q les guste y ps si asi es me dejan saber...si no ps me tambien me dejan saber en q debo mejorar...se los voy agradecer un monton!!_


	2. Chapter 2

2do Cap

2do Cap.

Ahora entendí

Yuridia

-Buenos días- Había bajado radiante. Una sonrisa mas o menos forzada pero que le quedaba bien. Una ropa bastante adecuada tomando en cuenta que en realidad solo iba a decir algo alguien. Maquillada solo lo necesario para verse natural. Sencillas, si, pero igual hermosa. No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para serlo.

-Buenos días Tifa-los niños como siempre la esperaban para desayunar y salir a la escuela. Denzel un poco distraído haciendo una tarea que había olvidado y Marlene examinando cada detalle de su prácticamente "madre". Había algo diferente, pero no sabia que.

- Hola Tif- En una esquina estaba Yuffi al parecer hablando con Vincent quien solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza y siguió pendiente a lo que su novia le decía. Si, increíble pero cierto. La joven ninja había conquistado a ese hombre tan frío y taciturno. Se veían bien, después de todo en la química, negativo y positivo se atraen.

- buenas- en la otra esquina Barret, Cid y Nanaki intentando abrir un barril de cerveza. Espera un momento. ¿Cerveza? ¿A esta hora de la mañana? Y lo más importante ¿donde estaba Cloud? La sonrisa artificial de Tifa se convirtió rápidamente dejando una clara duda en su rostro.

- ¿Qué rayos hacen? No beberán a Cloud tan temprano en la mañana. No sin mi consentimiento. Además el es mío-

_Nunca pensé quererte así_

_Obsesionada te pedía para mi_

- No, claro que no. Sabemos que Cloud es tuyo, por eso tomamos la cerveza.- Cid dijo esto con una cara picara como todos los demás lo hacían. Tifa no callo en cuanta rápido. Estaba analizando las palabras cuando…5…4…3…2…1…

- espera. ¡NO! No fue eso lo que quise decir. Yo…yo decía…lo que yo intento decir es que…que…- ¿Como demonios había podido decir semejante barbaridad? Lo q en realidad quería decir, o más bien trasmitir, era: "¿Qué rayos hacen? No beberán **cerveza** de ese barril tan temprano en la mañana. No sin mi consentimiento. Además **eso** es mío". Pero no había salido así ¿verdad? Y para colmo se quedaba prácticamente muda cuando tenía que explicarlo. Su mente iba a mil por horas mientras los demás esperaban respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- buenos días- ¡Dios le había salvado! ¿Acaso esa no era la voz de Dios? Si no seguro era de un ángel enviado por el.

-hola Cloud, que bueno que llegas estamos esperando la reacción de Tifa luego de que dijera…

- quieren comer, ya como que es tarde- Tifa había reaccionado antes de que a Barret se le ocurriera articular una palabra, no, una silaba, no, una vocal, no, un pensamiento mínimo.

- ¡Siii!- como lo esperaba los niños habían reaccionado, junto con Yuffi.

-perfecto, haré el desayuno-

Al parecer había escogido un día equivocado para hablar con Cloud. Todo le estaba saliendo al revés. Inclusive se le habían quemado las tostadas y había roto un plato. ¿Era mala suerte, nerviosismo o que de plano el destino no quería a Tifa cerca de Cloud? Ya que más daba. Había jurado que lo haría hoy, así que eso era lo que iba a hacer. No importaba que cayera un diluvio o que la tierra se hundiera bajo sus pies. Hoy seria el día. Ese sin lugar a duda.

-Cloud quiero hablar contigo- era el momento. Todos estaban distraídos. Los niños en la escuela. Yuffi y Vicent habían ido a la habitación de los niños a "recoger" un poco para ayudar a Tifa. Barret, Cid y Nanaki estaban en la terraza "celebrando" el que estaban solteros y sin compromiso. Si Shera se enteraba…pobre Cid…

- ¿Sucede algo Tifa?- ahhh ahí estaba, preocupado por ella, protegiéndola como una gallina a su pollito, como un gato a su gatito, como un perro a su cachorrito, como un pájaro a su pajarito, como un hermano a su….espera un momento. ¡Eso no podía ser! Cloud la trata como si fuera su hermano mayor. ¡No puede ser! ¡Cloud la ve como una hermana!

_No pregunte_

_Solo te di_

_Lo que tenia fue así que entendí_

-¿me ves como una hermana?- ¡espera! No había preguntado eso ¿verdad? Pero que tonta era. ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?- es decir…es...no me hagas caso…solo digo boberas…pensé en voz alta… o sea no quiero preguntarte eso…yo- ¿que le pasaba? Habría la boca y solo le salían babosadas. Eso le había ocurrido antes con Cloud cuando apenas se conocían pero ella ya había superado esa etapa.

_Que no podia ser más que dejarte_

_He desidido a empezar_

_A olvidarte_

- ehh…pues…si…si talvez…claro Tifa…- Cloud hablo con cara de duda, tristeza, temor, alegría, amor, cariño, sorpresa… Bueno eso fue lo que vio Tifa quien en realidad no quería la respuesta a esa pregunta, y cuando la recibió sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba por completo en el corazón y este explotaba.

_Y desesperada_

_Hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada_

_Espera un segundo…_

-ahhh…que mal…o sea…que bien…gracias…- Ok era una estupida graduada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría agradecerle al amor de su vida por quererla como un hermano. Eso significaría muerte súbita para las esperanzas de lograr algo con el. Con estos pensamientos sus ojos se fueron llenando de agua hasta dejarle la vista empañada y antes de que estos se convirtieran en lagrimas visibles salio corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Cloud muy confundido.

_Y así congelada _

_Me voy convenciendo de que entre tú y yo no había nada_

_Y no encuentro el rumbo…_

HOla!!...upsss creo q me habia olvidado...pero ahi esta...otro capi...ahora la historia va cogiendo forma...

Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

4to Cap

4to Cap.

Trato Hecho

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas. Tifa se veia de lo mas normal, aunque por dentro estaba fatal. Cloud seguia con su trabajo, preocupado pero sabia que Tifa necesitaba tiempo. No sabía por que pero lo sabía. Tifa se habia desahogado con Yuffi y esta se lo habia dicho a Vicent quien se lo dicho a Nanaki y Nanaki a Barret y Barret a Cid. Tifa sabia que todos sabian mas todos no sabian que Tifa sabia que ellos sabian y de eso a que se hicieran los que no sabian y Tifa tambien se hacia. Uff que complicado. Pero en realidad a Tifa no le importaba solo necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara y aunque suene raro, Yuffi lo sabia hacer muy bien.

Por ahora estaban concetradas en lo que le sucedia a Yuffi pues era mas complicado que lo de Tifa. Ademas de que Tifa se sentia mejor olvidando todo lo que le pasaba y concentrandose en su amiga.

El problema ahora era lo de Yuffi. Estaba atravesando un serio conflicto con Vicent. Se estaban dejando y ella se acababa de enterar que…

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!-

-shhhhh calla. Nadie sabe nada. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Pero me hice una prueba y dice positivo en las 10-

- ¿En las 10? ¿En que 10?- pregunto Tifa extrañada. Su amiga tenía una rara manera de expresarse.

- pues en las 10 pruebas que me hice…- dijo Yuffi aguantando un "obvio" pues en realidad no lo era.

-jajaja... ¿ y por que tantas? con nueve eran suficientes…ayyy Yuffi pero si que eres tonta.-

-¡oyee! Estoy histerica. No se si decirle a Vicent. Depues de cómo me ha tratado. No sabia que el fuera asi. Se ve tan serio y honesto y amoroso.-

- de amoroso no se le ve pero jamas pense que fuera tan patan.- Al decir esto noto como Yuffi comenzaba a derramar lagrimas. Odiaba ver a su amiga asi. Desde que Vicent le cortó por que habia conocido a otra mujer, ella no paraba de llorar.

-no, no, no, vamos levantate y limpia eso que te salio de los ojos-

-Tifa yo lo amo, y ahora lo amo más. Ya no se que hacer para que vuelva conmigo.

-¡Olvidalo! Es caso perdido.- le dijo una Tifa molesta. No podia entender por que Yuffi no se olvidaba de una buena vez de el. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era facil olvidarse cuando lo ves muuuy seguido. No, no lo era.

-es que Tif, el era tan lindo conmigo. De momento cambio. Y ahora cuando lo veo me dan ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que lo amo y que no me importaria compartirlo.

-¿estas loca? Olvidate ese ser despresiable no merece ese pensamiento de tu parte. Ya olvidalo, y vuelve a vivir feliz y contenta como siempre. Como el esta haciendo.- decia Tifa mientras con un pedazo de papel limpia las lagrimas de Yuffi inutilmente pues estas no cesaban.

- es q Tifa, ¿sabes? Tengo la esperanza de que el me pedira perdon y volveremos. Es q yo en sus ojos, yo veo que el me ama tanto como al principio. Algo tuvo que haberle pasado para que me dejara asi.- decia Yuffi entre sollozos.

-Vamos Yuffi, mientras esperas el perdon yo me acostare a dormir como la bella durmiente esperando a que mi principe, mi unico principe, me despierte con un beso y me diga que me ama... Eso, eso estan imposible como que Vincent te pida perdon.- dijo esas palabras con un profundo dolor en su corazon, sabiendo que lo que decia era tan real como ella misma... – Es su naturaleza.-

- pero-

- ¡NO!- no podia creer que su amiga, su fuerte e insufrible, su alegre e indomable amiga estuviera en ese estado... no hay duda que el amor hace de las suyas siempre... Y si eso era de Yuffi, no queria imaginar como la pasaria ella...

- Tifa, suena fácil pero no lo es. Ahora mucho menos que tengo un hijo de el en mi bariga.- decia mientras tocaba su vientre de forma maternal.

- bueno pero…- no habia pensado en eso. Lo habia pasado por alto. Pero es q es raro pensar en Yuffi como una madre a su edad e inmadurez para algunas cosas.- Eso no es problema. Le dirás que va hacer papa. Dejaras que el lo vea. Lo cuidaras y ...ya vendra un hombre bueno que te quiera.

- pero ese tonto se llevo lo mejor de mi.

- claro que no. Ni aunque quisieran podrian roarte a ti esa felicida que te caracteriza- por fin Yuffi sonreia, y Tifa se sentia orgullosa de ello.

- hagamos una promesa- Yuffi tenia una cara picara- Yo soy feliz si tu…

- ¿si yo que?- pregunto una curiosa Tifa.

- Si tú le dices a Cloud lo que sientes. Responda lo que responda. Piense lo que piense.-

- ok - ¿que decia? No sabía pero seria divertido ver la reaccion de Cloud y la felicidad de Yuffi y la sorpresa de todos al ver a Yuffi embarazada y a Tiffa liberada…si seria divertido. Aunque talvez….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaaaa a todos... gracias por sus comentarios, me siento muy halagada de recibirlos...

Siento la tardanza...es que lamentablemente perdi toda la historia...pero como ven la estoy retomando por que me he decidido a terminarla...ya no sera un songfic pero seguira siendo una hsitoria...

Ahora si quieren que continue siendo un songfic solo pidanmelo y de paso me dejan alguna cancion de recomendacion que a ustedes les gustaria ver en ese fic...me seria de gran ayuda...

Es que ya ni me sobra tiempo para vivir...pero despues de ver esos lindos comentarios...no lo pude evitar y me senti atraida de continuar el fic a pesar de el mal rato que pase perdiendolo por completo...

Asi que ya saben...gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi fic y, aun mas, comentarlo...

Va por ustedes...


End file.
